Six guys and a girl
by TheDictionator
Summary: Six storys of each guy and their romance with Haruhi. Vote on who you want to read next!


Disclaimer, I don't own Ouran. If only…

Tamaki walked through the doors leading to the music room with a huge smile. 'I have a plan to make Haruhi fall in love with me.' He planned to have a dozen of the most expensive roses delivered from France here. He was so happy that he giggled ignoring the looks of the other host club members. Haruhi would fall madly in love with him. 'I can't help but love her. She's so cute and beautiful.'

Haruhi in her usual late self apologises for being late. No one minded since everyone loves Haruhi. Tamaki was distracted from his duties that he completely ignored his customer's question. "I'm sorry. I was distracted. What did you say?" He asked with a charming smile.

The girl, who wore the normal Ouran yellow dress uniform, blushes as she repeated her question. "I was wondering if anything was bothering you." Her voice and eyes held some concern for the popular host.

"Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I'm great. Thank you for your concern. I apologise for looking away from your beauty." The girl cried out in happiness. Hearts showered around them as the girls all watched Tamaki constantly checking his watch and sneaking looks at Haruhi.

Because the girls are normally in their "Moe" mode, they didn't mind that Tamaki kept looking at Haruhi. Then there was a huge knock on the door. Tamaki's face had a huge smile on his face that it nearly fell off. He knew that the moment had come. He wasn't going to hold back any longer.

Before anyone could move, Tamaki ran to the door and opened it while breathing hard from the sudden run. The flower man was taken aback for a few minutes before handing Tamaki the flowers and a clipboard for him to sign his name. Tamaki signed then closed the door in the man's face. The flowers were inside a rectangle box.

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi, who was still drinking tea and talking to her customers. "Haruhi." He cleared his throat hoping to get the girl who had stolen his heart's attention.

"Yes, Tamaki?" She asked with her head tilted to the side that make Tamaki blush hard.

"I've gotten something for you." He hands her the box and she takes it with a confused look on her face.

"Thank you. What is it?"

"Open it up and look inside."

"Okay." She opens the box and looks inside. There stood a dozen red roses that shine and glittered in the box. "This is beautiful!" She smiled at Tamaki who's eyes never left the adorable brunette.

"I thought you might like them. I wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween. It is my treat for you." He blushed harder then looked at the floor.

Haruhi smiled as she felt her heart thump against her chest. She always liked Tamaki but didn't think he felt the same way. She always thought that Tamaki only thought of her as his daughter and not as a girl. She blushed as well then stood up holding the roses in her arms like a baby.

"You're very sweet, Tamaki. Thank you." She walks over to the sink to put the flowers inside of a vase. All the girls were shouting, "Moe" with firey eyes. After club, Haruhi and Tamaki both left the club room while the other host members went home.

"Can I walk you home?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi held the vase full of roses.

"Sure."

"Let me take that for you. The vase must be really heavy."

"Thank you." Tamaki grabbed the vase and they both headed for Haruhi's home using Tamaki's limo.

As they arrived at the apartments, Tamaki was very quiet. Haruhi noticed his expression seemed nervous. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" She laid a hand on his. 'I hope he doesn't regret giving me the roses.'

"I was wondering if maybe. I don't know. If you would go out with me." The last part was said so fast that Haruhi had to ask him to say it again.

"Will you go out with me." Tamaki was breathing so hard from the nervousness. Haruhi was shocked but happy. She smiled and hugged Tamaki.

"Yes, I will go out with you." They pulled away from the hug and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you Tamaki. I always have but I was scared you only thought of me as your daughter."

"I love you too, Haruhi. I always loved you. I was just slow when I found out how much I love you." They leaned together and kissed each other. The roses in the vase inbetween them uniting the two in a holy union.

AN, I hope you liked the story. I am planning on writing a love story for each club member. I am taking votes on who the next one will be and if you want, give me an idea for their story. Maybe such as a date. I'll try to write them getting together then their date so right now, I need ideas on where Tamaki and Haruhi go out on a date. Happy reading!


End file.
